


No Hetero

by dupli



Category: ClayFighter (Video Games)
Genre: Cum Swallowing, I suck at titles, M/M, blowjob, im (not) sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Icky never expected this to be the way he would reunite with his best friend.But he's not complaining.





	No Hetero

**Author's Note:**

> shut up its 11 pm i have nothing better to do

The stimulation burned inside of the poltergeist. Something he'd never thought he would feel or do.

It all started with a silly encounter. But it turned to something more.

"You haven't really changed since I last saw you.." Taffy purred. He pleased his friend by stroking his member. Already, it was oozing with precum.

"H-haahh.. Really?" Ickybod gasped. He never realized until now how sensitive he was.

"Nope.." Taffy kissed the base weakly. Giving his friend the most affection he could ever give.

"Nghh.." Icky moaned out. Reaching a hand to weakly egg Taffy on.

How something as simple as a blowjob can draw two friends closer is unknown, but apparently, it works for them.

"O-oohhhh.. I... A-aahhh..." Ickybod shivered.

Taffy took in the moaning. He was so desperate to know what would happen next.

"A-ammnn...!! Nghhh!!" Icky's breath shortened as he felt close. It wasn't long before he came inside Taffy's mouth.

*CLAYTALITY!*


End file.
